How It All Began
by faith-xx-love
Summary: Tikki and Plagg were humans once. They were the very first Ladybug and Chat Noir.


_How many times had we done this?_ Tikki thought, frustrated, as she dabbed an alcohol-moistened cotton pad furiously onto Chat Noir's wounded arm.

" _Me-ouch_! Be gentle, Ladybug!"

She recoiled her hand immediately and snapped her head up to look at him in the eyes. Not even going to comment on his horrible pun, she let out a long sigh. "I'm so sorry, Chat… I'm just… so _tired_ of it all."

He gave her a meaningful look before reaching out for the hand that held the cotton pad. She had crushed it in her fist. Prying open her fingers gently, he threw the pad away and held her hand, gripping it firmly.

"It's Hawk Moth, isn't it?"

Truthfully, he did not even have to ask.

"Every time we defeat him, he just keeps coming back! Will this ever end?"

Chat looked away. He did not know the answer. Neither of them does.

"Plagg, we may be two of the most powerful magic users in the kingdom but we can't live _forever_ , unlike Hawk Moth. He's _immortal_. He possesses a new host every time we defeat his vessel and we have no means to banish him. We're not getting any younger and if we were to pass on from this world, what do you think wo—"

She let out a tiny yelp when Plagg pulled her into his arms. He did not let go of their hands, which was pressed in between their chests, his other hand stroking her head. Tikki relaxed instantly and let out a shuddering breath before scooting closer to him and crawling into his lap.

They stayed that way for a long time, Tikki resting her head on his shoulders, face buried in his neck, her eyes closed. Plagg occasionally switch between stroking her head and playing with her long, wild crimson hair.

"I feel like _I'm_ the cat now." Tikki said and Plagg let out a chuckle. "I'm not going to lie, it does feel good."

Tikki shifted herself on his lap and hearing Plagg hiss in pain made her pull away from him immediately. "Oh shoot, I totally forgot about your wounds!"

She got up from his lap and immediately regretted doing so; it was a chilly night in the woods and Plagg's body heat was certainly comforting to her. They had just defeated the most recent vessel Hawk Moth had possessed and fortunately, gotten out of the battle without much injury although Chat Noir had suffered a lot more scratches than her. Tikki pulled the first aid kit nearer to them and proceeded to pour alcohol on a clean cotton pad.

She disinfected his wounded arm, more carefully and gently this time.

Plagg watched silently as she placed gauze over some of the bigger and deeper cuts and secured them with tape. He bit his lip. Should he tell her? Tell her that there was a way that they could become immortal?

"Tikki," Plagg said, just as she had finished placing everything back into the kit. She hummed in response. "We can become immortal too."

He immediately regretted his words when Tikki closed the lid forcefully and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were serious.

"What did you say?"

Plagg gulped. He could not back down now. The words were already out of his mouth. "We can become immortal," He repeated.

"No, _no_. If you're referring to _that_ … I— We've been through this before, Plagg. You know how dangerous the ritual is, not to mention it is a _forbidden_ art. What if it doesn't work? We _perish_ and who would protect this kingdom? Who would protect the world?"

"We have to try, Tikki! What if it works? Are there any spells we could not master, Tikki?" Plagg placed his hands on Tikki's shoulders, she was becoming agitated. "We have mastered every single spell that comes our way. We can do this."

She looked at him in the eye and he felt her body shook as tears fell. He pulled her into his lap, into his arms, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Plagg…" Tikki sobbed. "The price for the exchange is great… We lose our body and we wouldn't be able to use our magic if we become immortal!"

"But we could still bestow our magic to the individual whom we choose to wield us." Plagg interjected. "We could train them."

Tikki pulled away from him. "Idiot, you just don't get it, do you?!" She screamed at him. "I… _I love you_. So much." Plagg felt his heart gave a big leap. Tikki almost never openly tells him she loves him. "I'm scared we won't be able to see each other once we live in the jewels. Gods, what about our family, our relatives, our friends? We won't be able to get out unless someone suitable wears them. What if—"

This was one of the reasons why Plagg was so smitten with the girl. She was so endearing in many ways. The way she fought as Ladybug, her strength, her courage, her kindness, her consideration for others, the way she rambled on and on – he loved everything about her.

Smiling gleefully at how she had just openly told him she loved him, he cupped her face causing Tikki to trail off. Her eyes widened as he leaned in to kiss her.

It was not the first time that they had kissed but Tikki could never get used to it because Plagg would always catch her off guard. Her eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close as she deepened the kiss.

This could very well be the last time they would be able to spend time like this.

Plagg was the first one to pull away but he stayed close to her, their foreheads touching. He had to know whether they would proceed with the ritual. His fingers trailed the tear tracks on her face, she had cried even while they were kissing.

"Have you decided?" Plagg asked. He was terrified, too. Deep down inside him, he did not want to do it either. There were many risks but they could not afford to be selfish. It was their duty to protect the world. Duty first, personal desires, second.

After all, if this did work, it means that he could spend an eternity with the woman he loves.

Tikki nodded reluctantly in response.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

The two humans did not waste any time to get back to the capital. They had to do it fast. Though they were still in the prime time of their lives, the clock continues to tick and they knew Hawk Moth would not hesitate to possess another suitable vessel.

When they got back to the capital, they had rushed to the king and set out their proposal to him. To say that the king was appalled was an understatement, he had asked his advisors and priests to convince the two not to go through with the ritual but they had insisted that nothing would stop them from doing it.

It took days for them to prepare for it – mostly because they wanted to spend more time with each other and with their family, relatives and friends. Tikki had spent the remaining days trying her hardest to be happy, though she had cried many times. Plagg cried too, but only within the confines of his room.

When the day came, Tikki brought a pair of earrings with her and Plagg, a ring. Those will be the jewels that they would inhabit when they become immortal.

When asked by the high priests what they would name the stones, they had looked at each other, smiled and said in unison.

" _Miraculous_."

Why the name "Miraculous", you ask? It is because they are hoping for a miracle to happen that would erase Hawk Moth from history forever.


End file.
